


Sweet Tooth

by StarlightPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphrodisiacs, Couch Sex, Cuddles, F/M, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPrincess/pseuds/StarlightPrincess
Summary: Dr. de Kuiper/Sigma has been working in his lab to create an aphrodisiac candy at the behest of Moira, for whatever sinister reasons she may have, while she is off at a scientific conference. You stop in to say hello to him and end up sneaking a taste for yourself, unaware of the effects it will have on you.





	Sweet Tooth

You hummed to yourself as you walked down the cool, polished hallway leading to Sigma’s personal lab. You had the slightest bounce to your step. There were no missions in the upcoming week, which meant you were free to focus on research and finally relaxing for a bit. Times leading up to missions meant that you were kept busy helping with testing equipment, weapons, and armor that the team would be using. 

You weren’t a part of the actual combat unit deployed for missions; Talon had hired you as a research and lab assistant for some of their in-house scientists and researchers - you were fresh out of grad school and this was your dream gig. Well, not “dream” gig, but a great stepping stone. Working under a mind like Dr. Siebren de Kuiper was such a fantastic opportunity for you. You weren’t actually sure what the Talon organization’s goal was - all you knew was that they funded their science departments well and that you were lucky to have been hired. 

You had been working at Talon for the past four months and had come to really enjoy your time here. You felt valued by your peers and the job itself was both stimulating and challenging, expanding on your previous scientific knowledge, keeping you on your toes. During this time you had worked directly under Dr. de Kuiper himself, and were also thrilled for the chance to talk with him. His understanding of singularities and astronomy was immense, and his power over gravity was astounding. 

You liked to think that Siebren and yourself had formed a friendly sort of relationship with one another. You were his trusted assistant, and he your fountain of knowledge. Once he started opening up to you more, you had discovered his sharp wit and charm, and also his less than stellar puns. You had grown quite fond of him, and he of you: by now the two of you shared a few inside jokes and ate lunch together almost every day. 

You felt your heartbeat pick up a touch when your eyes landed on the sliding frosted glass doors leading into his lab. Over the past few months you had begun to develop feelings for him. Truthfully, you found him insanely attractive at first sight. His intelligence and personality only added to your infatuation with him. You would never admit it, of course; the risk of ruining your position at Talon was far too great. Actually, you weren’t really sure if there was an official policy against dating among coworkers, but you doubted it would be acceptable. 

Well, that, and being honest, several other reasons. Every time you thought of him you had to remind yourself of the age gap (not that you minded, but surely he would), the fact that he was your boss and it was inappropriate due to the power imbalance, or that you were far too shy to ever make your feelings for him known. 

You stopped in front of the doors to the doctor’s lab and took a moment to breathe. You adjusted your skirt and blouse, hoping that your off-duty clothing was appropriate, but still cute. Siebren had once offhandedly remarked that the skirt looked lovely on you. Thinking back to his words made you blush. He had probably meant it in a normal, co-worker-banter kind of way. Nothing more. Nervously brushing your fingers through your (Y/C) locks one last time, you stepped forward and entered the lab.

Setting down your bag, you looked around for a moment, dismayed to see that the lab was empty. You tried not to look too crestfallen. He was likely busy doing other things. 

Sighing, you walked over to one of the counters, noticing a few new additions on top. There were a few papers laying around covered in Siebren’s neat handwriting, but nothing that seemed of interest. Beside the papers, a holo-tablet glowed dimly showing what looked like the molecular structure of something you hadn’t seen before. Curious. Next to that were some test tubes that contained a strange purple fluid you did not recognize, as well as a Bunsen burner. 

This was all very strange. The research you normally did with Dr. de Kuiper was usually far more theoretical, and you hadn’t ever used test tubes outside of Dr. O’Deorain’s lab. How was this at all related to astrophysics, gravity, or even harnessing his powers? Your curiosity was certainly piqued. 

Still seeing no sign of Siebren you shrugged and moved into the back room of the lab to his desk. There, amongst the usual reports and papers, was a bowl containing several small shiny balls. They were a similar color to the mysterious fluid in the test tubes. Feeling adventurous, you plucked one from the bowl. It was hard to the touch and the tiniest bit sticky. You risked bringing it to your nose for a sniff. It smelled fruity. Was that cherry? 

You chuckled. Was he really so desperate for a snack that he had taken it upon himself to formulate a new candy? 

The thought was ludicrous. You knew that he had a sweet tooth, a trait that you both shared. Many times he had shared his stroopwafels with you over lunch, and you your homemade cinnamon rolls with him. This was just silly, though. He must be bored. 

Grinning, you licked some of the sticky substance off your thumb. It was delicious! It reminded you of those large lollipops you used to get at the corner store as a child - the ones with bubblegum in the center. You popped the rest of the candy into your mouth and walked over to the coffee table, sitting yourself down onto the sofa and taking out your phone. 

Playing some mindless game while you enjoyed the candy, it wasn’t long until you had finished it off. You reminded yourself to compliment Siebren on his new unorthodox creation. Honestly, they were pretty damn good for what was probably his first time making candy. Feeling indulgent, you walked back to his desk and popped one more into your mouth before sitting down again. 

\-------------

Maybe an hour had passed. As you sat there wasting time on your phone, you noticed that you had begun to feel warm. It was unexpected, given that the lab was usually kept at a cooler temperature than outside. Not to mention you had on a flimsy skirt, blouse and a pair of flats - not exactly the most insulating clothing. Oh no. Was this the beginning of a flu? 

Unbuttoning the top two buttons on your blouse, you let the fabric fall past your collarbone, grabbing a nearby folder to use as a personal fan. Sweat beaded at your temples. This was total bullshit. You never got sick! 

A strange ache began to grow from somewhere deep in your abdomen and you groaned aloud. You didn’t feel nauseous, but more like the muscles in your lower belly were sore and cramped. You weren’t anywhere close to your time of the month, and that frightened you a great deal. You couldn’t just go to Dr. O’Deorain for a diagnosis - she was off at some conference. Biting your lip, you noticed that your nipples were feeling extremely sensitive, and hardening against the fabric of your bra, every movement causing a tiny jolt of pleasure in your chest. 

What the hell was this?! 

You looked at your phone, noticing in the reflection that your cheeks were flushed. While considering what to do about your sudden onset of symptoms, your body apparently had other ideas. You felt a pleasurable heat spreading in your groin, centering around your clit, which felt more sensitive than ever. Your mind blanked. 

Your panties suddenly felt soaked, and you could even feel your vagina clenching at nothing. What the actual hell? 

Sure, it had been a while since you had… well, taken care of yourself. You’d been busy! But this? In the span of maybe ten minutes you had gone from nothing to feeling like you were going to die if you didn’t fuck something and fuck it now. You blushed harder at your own thoughts. 

A wave of pleasure rolled over you all the way down to your toes and you couldn’t help but let out a small moan. You hadn’t laid a finger on yourself and yet the intense sensations only seemed to grow stronger. You’d had enough. This was utterly humiliating, and you needed to get back to your quarters, like, yesterday. 

Standing up, you felt the slick that had drenched your panties begin to slide past them onto your upper thighs. You were panicking now. Looking back, you gasped in horror. The spot where you had sat on the couch was soaking wet. Cursing, you were about to make a dash to the lab’s supply closet for a towel, when you heard the swoosh of the lab’s door opening. 

Oh God. Oh sweet, merciful heaven, no. Not now. Please, not now.

“Hello? Y/N are you here?” you heard Siebren’s voice call out from the main room. 

Shit. Maybe if you just tried to play it quiet? 

“Y/N? You left your bag over here. I know you're here.” 

Oh, great. Of course you had left it near the doors when you had come in. You made a quick decision and launched yourself back onto the couch, covering up the stain you had made with your body. Heaven and hell could not move you from this spot. 

Just after you had sat down, Dr. de Kuiper stepped into the back room, closing the door behind him. Smiling, he looked down at you. 

“Oh, hello there! I wasn’t sure if you were here, but you never leave your bag behind, and here you are.” Siebren turned back to his desk and set down the coffee and apple he had grabbed for an afternoon snack. 

He hadn’t really gotten a good look at you yet. While he was turned, you quickly wiped the sleeve of your blouse across your forehead to soak up any sweat there, and did the same with your bosom. You crossed a leg over the other, wanting to contain the ridiculous mess you were leaking as much as possible. Squeezing your legs together proved to be a bad idea, though. The pressure went straight to your clit, and you let slip a small moan, which you immediately tried to cover with a cough. 

Siebren turned back to you, taking in your appearance. 

“Ah, is it a bit warm in here? You look flushed.” he smiled kindly at you, and you bit down on your cheek as hard as you could, trying desperately to avoid his gorgeous steel blue eyes as much as possible. 

“Um. Hi. Yeah I guess I’m a bit..a bit warm. Maybe I’m coming down with something. Just my luck.” your voice sounded off - squeaky and slightly trembling. You cursed inwardly. 

“Oh dear. You poor thing. And just before your days off, too.” he frowned, giving you a sympathetic look as he sat down at his chair and rolled it closer to you. Why did he have to look so handsome? Why did he look so good in a goddamn lab coat? 

Your nose, seeming extra sensitive at the moment, picked up on his aftershave and cologne, the one that secretly drove you wild. A fresh gush of wetness coated your engorged labia. Great. You attempted to covertly breath through your mouth. 

“Well, dear, it’s probably best if you go get some rest. I hate to see you like this. I’ll walk you to your room, alright?” He stood up from his chair, and extended a large hand to you. 

You gulped. No. You couldn’t move. He would see the liquid you had made on his couch. You tensed, arms at your sides, gripping the edge of the couch, legs pressed together as though your life depended on it, eyes staring at the floor. 

Siebren frowned. You were acting so...off. 

“Y/N, is everything okay? You’re so tense. Come, let’s get you back to your room, ja?” his voice was laced with concern as he stepped closer, now looming directly over you, and placed a hand on your forehead.

“Ah, mijn lieveling, you are burning up! Really, I’ll take you to your room, I have a hot compress you can borrow if you’d like. It’s good for when you have the chills.” He gently gripped your shoulder in his large hand, the closeness of his skin to yours, the heat rolling off your body, it was all too much. 

You buried your face in your hands, and let out a moan you had been holding onto since he entered the room. You rocked back and forth a bit, trying anything to alleviate the growing ache and wanton pleasure wracking your body, but if anything it just heightened it even more. 

“...Y/N? What’s wrong?”, voice filled with concern, he bent down in front of you, taking in your red face, and trembling body. 

He took your hands in his and brought them down from your face. With no other choice, you peeked up at him, your pupils completely dilated. 

Something changed then. His eyes flashed, and a smirk suddenly spread across his lips as he gazed at you. Letting go of your hands he stood and walked back to his chair, sitting down, his concern over you seemingly evaporated. You frowned. 

Was he… happy that you you were sick? Or whatever the hell was going on with you? It was unlike him to be so...cold. You felt a bit hurt at the sudden change in his demeanor.

Siebren rolled back over to his desk and popped something into his mouth, his back was turned to you so you couldn’t see, but you assumed it must be the apple he had brought. Whatever it was, he chewed and swallowed it quickly, then turned back around to face you.

“Y/N.” 

His voice had dropped lower. Your head snapped up, your eyes caught in his. 

“Why don’t you grab me those notes I had left on the counter? By the test tubes. I think I’d like to add to them.” 

A perfectly normal request. About to get up, you quickly pressed back into the couch, hands white-knuckling the edge. You had almost forgot. You couldn’t leave. 

“...Y/N? Whatever is the matter?” he asked innocently, tilting his head as he looked at you, brows furrowed. 

Well, fuck. 

Squirming in place, you looked at him, desperation in your eyes. 

“Um! I don’t think I can! Right now? I’m so sorry.” Your words came out piled onto one another, voice strained. 

“Oh, come now, mijn schat. It’s a simple request,” he stretched out languidly in front you, resting his hands behind his head, smirk still on his lips, “Go ahead. Be a good girl.” 

Your entire body shivered. Good girl? His phrase shocked you, sending a strong jolt of heat and pleasure through your core. You instantly loved being called that, despite never hearing it from someone before. 

You thought your body incapable of producing any more moisture, but lo and behold, you felt even more slick coat your butt and thighs. You feebly attempted to tug your skirt down to cover more of your legs. You thought you could hear him chuckle softly, but blood was currently rushing in your ears. 

Why was he being so mean? Just a few moments ago, he was practically ready to carry you to your room, insisting on your recovery from whatever this was. Now he was acting bossy and oddly smug. 

“Siebren, I uh, really think I should just stay here. Right here. I um. My ankle hurts! I think I twisted it earlier?” you blurted out. Pathetic. It was all you could think of. 

His gaze bore into you. You could tell he was considering something, he got this look in his eyes, and this time he also looked amused. 

“Aww, hoe schattig. Mijn kleine meid is zo'n vreselijke leugenaar.”

You breathed hard. You didn’t know what that meant and right now you really didn’t care. Unable to look at him any longer, you looked back down at your lap. 

“Poor little thing. First you’re burning up with fever, now you also have a hurt ankle? Whatever we will do with you?” he shook his head, finishing with a ‘tsk tsk’ that both insulted you and turned you on immensely. This was your personal hell.

You froze when you heard him roll his chair over to you. Sitting directly in front of you, his legs were outside of yours, trapping you in. He patted his large, muscular thigh with one hand.

“You said your ankle is bothering you? Let me take a look, then.

Trying to wish yourself into an alternate reality, you hesitantly brought your left leg up and rested it on his thigh, refusing to look at him. 

“There we go. Good girl.”

Again, you gave an involuntary whole-body shiver, despite your burning temperature. What was with the new pet names and endearments, the teasing? Your pussy was basically screaming to be fucked. He was so close, you could smell him, feel his own body heat, his muscular leg, everything about him was turning you on ten times more than normal. Why did you feel like you were going to combust right now with your foot in his lap?

His large hands carefully removed your shoe and placed it on the couch. He gently cupped your calf with one hand, the other tracing lightly over your ankle, but when you looked, his eyes were still fixed on you. There was a dark glint in his eyes and the corners of his lips were turned up mischievously.

“Y/N, there’s no inflammation here at all. Where does it hurt?” His concern sounded totally contrived. He was enjoying tormenting you. Could he possibly know how you were really feeling? Did he know you had made this up? 

You moaned loudly when his thumb began to draw circles on your leg. 

“I thought I had hurt it! I guess not! Um, m-maybe-” your voice caught in your throat and you let out your lewdest moan yet. His hands had worked their way further up your leg, leaving trails of pleasurable burning as they slid up and up, coming to your skirt. You whimpered. 

He chuckled, taking one hand and bringing your chin up to look back at him. 

“Y/N.”

You tried to focus on breathing. You felt a bit dizzy. Was it possible for all of your blood to rush to your pussy? 

“Y/N. Would I be correct in saying that you are feeling very... aroused?” 

Your eyes widened. His thumb stroked your chin. 

“Did you take one of the candies from my desk and eat it? Hmm?”

You stared at him, fear spreading on your face. Oh no. The candy. The candy! You could smack yourself for being so stupid. Yes, they were candies, but they were still in a goddamn lab, why did you just have to try one? Of course you weren’t crazed or sick. There was something in those damn candies! You cursed at your own curiosity. 

“You took one, didn’t you?”, he growled lowly at you, fingers gripping your face tighter, “Naughty girl. You should never eat something laying around in a lab, you know better. Such a bad, bad girl.” 

You thought you might pass out. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” you cried out. He shushed you. 

“Before she left for her conference, Dr. O’Deorain insisted that I continue to produce these candies while she is away. I owed her a favor, so I agreed. She ran the process by me beforehand. These “candies” are actually very potent aphrodisiacs. One alone is enough to incapacitate someone. I imagine that our dearest doctor wanted them for some nefarious purpose involving Talon’s enemies. She has a creative way of doing everything, I suppose. Of course, she hasn’t yet had a human test subject... until now.” 

He gazed down at you, trembling on the sofa, falling apart right in front of him. 

Your body felt like jello. Oh god. Aphrodisiac candy. What the hell was wrong with Moira?! 

“O-oh no. Oh no!” You shook your head frantically. “I’m so sorry I didn’t - I never would have - if I’d known -” 

His thumb reached up and covered your lips. 

“Shh, mijn kleine. You’ve broken an important lab safety rule today. You also took something that didn’t belong to you without asking my permission,” his other hand had worked up your leg, under your skirt, and was now stroking your thigh. You whimpered desperately, scooting forward slightly, trying to get his hand closer to your dripping, throbbing pussy, “As your superior, I’ll of course need to punish you.” 

“P-please, Siebren. I’m really sorry. I’ll do anything!” you begged him. 

Your words had their own effect on him, and he could feel his already half hard cock twitch.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s too late for that. I do love hearing you beg me, truly I do, but I really will not let this slip. I want you to learn your lesson.” 

His large fingers stroked your soft inner thigh, reaching the slick covered skin so near to your aching heat. The tips of his fingers brushed your utterly soaked panties and you mewled louder. His eyebrows raised slightly, smile widening. 

“Mijn God, you are very wet!” Bringing his fingers back, he held your gaze as he licked them.   
“Mmm, je bent zo lekker. I suspected as much.” The sight alone of his tongue swiping up your wetness almost brought you to orgasm. 

“Si-Siebren?” You asked softly. 

“Yes, my darling?” 

You swallowed nervously. 

“I… I had two candies. I ate two. I didn’t know.” You hung your head in shame, too embarrassed to look at his reaction. 

After a few seconds of silence he spoke up, “You… you had two? You ate two of them?” His voice didn’t hide his surprise. “Dr. O’Deorain told me that just one would be enough to incapacitate a grown man for half a day. You took two?!” 

You looked up at him, face beet red, awash in panic as well as arousal. You couldn’t seem to form any words, only letting out another pathetic whimper. You were well and truly fucked. 

He gazed sternly at you for a moment, an evil look coming across his face. You didn’t like that. 

“Oh my poor little sweetheart. Look at you. Two doses.” His words suggested gentleness and concern for you, but the tone of his voice was laced with ill-intent. 

“You’ve really done it now, haven’t you? You do realize that the effects haven’t even begun to peak yet? It’s going to get worse, mijn kleine katje. While I have you here, we might as well make use of your...current predicament and collect some data, hmm? What do you think?” his voice was low and gravelly, and you felt your pussy throb again. 

Before you could respond, he stood up from the chair and bent down, taking you in his arms as though you weighed nothing and slung you over his shoulder. Looking down at where you had sat, he took in the wet spot that had soaked through the fabric. 

“What do we have here?” he asked in mock surprise. You gritted your teeth and clawed at his back. Feeling his warm body underneath you, smelling him up close, it made your head spin. He was throwing off so much heat - had he eaten one of the candies while his back was turned to you?

“It looks like you’ve already managed to make a mess of my lab, Y/N. I’m going to punish you for that as well, and later you will scrub it clean, understand?” 

You let out a pitiful sound as an answer, and he squeezed your ass, making you yelp. Carrying you out into the lab, he set you down on a table, laying you so that your butt was at the edge, your legs dangling off. He held your hips in his hands, thumbs massaging into them.

“Are you feeling up to a little experiment with me, darling? I want to observe just how strongly these candies affect you… and for how long. Oh? You do want to find out, too? Well how lucky for the both of us, then.” he smirked and you desperately clawed at his lab coat, tugging on the sleeves. 

“Ah ah, I’ll be keeping this on. We’re in a lab, remember? And this is, after all, an experiment.” He reached out and stroked your hair. 

You wriggled on the table, wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him in closer. You couldn’t believe your own actions, your body seemed to be moving of its own accord. 

You felt a bead of sweat trickle down your back when your groin rubbed against his and you felt his massive bulge, heat positively radiating from his core. Another wave of pleasure overtook you and you moaned out for him, “Siebren, please. I need you.” 

He groaned at your words and brought his hips forward, rubbing himself into your panties. You noticed that he too was blushing, and sweat had formed along his brow. His fingers held you tighter. 

He had definitely had one of the candies. 

Leaning over you, he quickly unbuttoned your blouse, and you shrugged it off. He tossed it to the side, unclasped your bra and did the same. He tore off your wet panties, shoving them into his coat pocket. 

Finally, you started to shimmy out of your short skirt, but he stopped you. 

“No, leave that on. I like it on you.” You panted, chest heaving, skin aflame. 

Siebren growled at you, eyes hungrily taking in your naked top half, “You look so exquisite like this, all hot and bothered, all for me. Just for me.”

He couldn’t hold back any longer and launched himself onto you like an animal. You were both writhing in pleasure, baser instincts taking over as the aphrodisiac permeated your bodies. His lips instantly sought out your aching nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking it like a man starved while his hand squeezed and massaged your other breast, fingertips rubbing the nipple and giving it the occasional tweak. You gasped at the sudden onslaught of sensations, moaning wantonly, fingernails dragging down his back. The heat between you was searing hot. 

His wet mouth insistently suckling on your perk nipple was driving you wild, and you felt another gush of wetness pour from you. 

“Please, please, I need you inside me.” Your voice came out scratchy and breathy, and he moaned. 

Moving his hands back down to your hips, he firmly held you down against the table. He was rock hard, harder than he had ever been, desperate to bury himself deep inside you and relieve the mounting ache in his groin. Finally he unzipped his pants and pushed aside his briefs, letting his massive cock hang out and stroking it a few times. You tried not to drool.

He lined the tip up to your dripping cunt and began to sink it into you. He shuddered at the immense pleasure as you swallowed him up. Your body had prepared so much lubrication that he slipped in easily, although the fit was still very tight. You gasped and moaned, encouraging him, your pussy already pulsing with pleasure as his dick plunged into you. Your hormone-addled body screamed for his cum. 

Hands gripping tightly onto your hips, he pulled you towards him, bottoming out in you. He began to fuck you hard, not bothering to take it slow; you were both already prepared. You wrapped your legs around his waist for support as he fucked you into the table at a brutal pace, drawing the two of you tightly together with his thrusts. 

Siebren was groaning loudly, unable to hold back. He was already so close. The feeling was indescribable. He watched, mesmerized, as his entire shaft slammed all the way into you, head squishing into your cervix, sure to cause you pain. But when he looked up at you, you only nodded for him to continue, fingernails clenching onto his hands over your hips. It seemed the hormones mitigating any pain you might’ve felt, bringing out only intense pleasure as you felt your orgasm suddenly hit you, pussy pulsating and clenching down hard on Siebren’s cock. 

You yelped, covering both of you in more slick as the orgasm tore through you, long and hard, waves of pleasure extended all the way down to your toes and to the top of your head. Instant relief washed over you like a crashing wave. 

The heat radiating from you felt like it should have died down, but it didn’t. Almost as soon as the relief had come, it was gone, replaced by more throbbing desire and wetness. The incessant ache in your gut came back, demanding more. You then remembered how long this might last and felt a pang of worry. Your orgasm had only brought you a few seconds of relief from this state you were in. How long would you need to fuck? 

Seeing you come undone completely because of him triggered his own orgasm, a wall of pleasure crashing into him as his cock stuttered. He gripped you to the point of bruising as he cried out with the force of it, shutting his eyes in ecstasy. He shot thick, hot ropes of cum into you, coating your insides and spilling out around his cock, the stream seeming to go on for a lot longer than normal. Finally he shuddered and stopped, breathing hard, sweat trickling down his flushed body. 

The relief he felt was as short lived as it had been for you. Almost instantly, that annoying ache came back, as did the insistent tingling in his dick and the heat that enveloped both of you. He didn’t even stop being hard; if anything he was more engorged now than ever. Those candies were definitely as potent as Dr. O’Deorain had made them out to be. He could concentrate on absolutely nothing but the need to fuck you and fill you with his cum; one load wasn’t enough, not even close. 

This would prove to be quite the experiment. He felt you squirming on the table and looked down at you, seeing a pleading look in your eyes. You were feeling the same as he was. 

Lifting your legs up so that your feet rested on his enormous shoulders, he began to fuck you again, quickly speeding up as the both of you moaned out each other’s names, him praising you and how good you made him feel, taking all of him in, and you stuttering out encouragements for him to move even faster.   
You felt a sharp sting on your ass and cried out at him. 

“I said you needed to be punished, mijn schat. That’s for eating food you found in a lab.” 

His other hand quickly swatted your other cheek. 

“And that is for taking something that doesn’t belong to you.” 

The mix of pain and pleasure was too much, almost bringing you to completion. Siebren looked at you panting below him and reached one hand over to rub your clit with his thumb. The little nub was already covered in slick, allowing him to stroke small circles on you quickly as he railed into you, bringing you pleasure from both his cock and his hand.

You let out a strangled wail, throwing your head back. It was so much at once. 

“Mmm, you like that? Are you going to cum on my dick? Go on. Come for me, baby.”

“F-fuck, oh, Siebren, yes, yes!” You shrieked as you came all over him, orgasm making you see stars. You felt a stream of liquid come out as you pulsed around him, and realized he had made you squirt for the first time in your life. Siebren let out a loud groan as he watched, cursing in Dutch. 

“Oh, look at you. Fuck, that’s it, Y/N, good girl. Let it out.” He growled as he ploughed into you, not bothering to slow down as your walls squeezed and milked his cock, pleasure still tumbling through you.

A few more thrusts and he groaned out, pulsing into you as he came a second time, pumping even more of his cum into your aching pussy. 

Both of you panted hard for a minute. The effects were still going strong for you. You felt more need boiling up inside of you again. 

“S-Siebren. You feel so good!” You giggled, wiggling your hips a bit, feeling him still rock hard inside of you. 

“As do you, mijn kleine katje. Was that your first time squirting like that?” He asked you. 

You blushed deeply, “Yes. It surprised me too!” 

Siebren laughed, stroking your stomach up and down with his hands, pride evident on his face.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, sweetheart. But,” he rocked his hips into you again, drawing out a mewl from you, “I’m fairly sure we aren’t done with our little experiment quite yet. It seems the effects will have us...occupied for several more hours.” He winked at you. 

Your “experiment” with Dr. de Kuiper went on for hours, well into the night, the both of you only stopping for water or to change positions. You amusedly wondered how much more water you were drinking to compensate for all of the lubrication you had been making. 

Sometime late in the night, after you had both come so many dozens of times you had lost track, you began to feel the effects finally wearing off. After your last orgasm, you didn’t immediately feel the burning heat or the ache in your groin, and when it did eventually return it was far milder. 

You were sure the candy must have worn off for Siebren by now, and yet he still seemed eager to please you, insisting on making you come again and again with his tongue, fingers, and dick. You were quite amazed at his willpower and flattered that he seemed so intent on keeping you happy throughout your ordeal. 

“Ah, Siebren, I think the effects are almost gone now.” you yawned contentedly as you curled yourself into his chest. You sat on his lap on the cough, and he lazily played with your hair, stroking your back.

“Mmm, that’s good. I think you’re a bit tired by now, ja?” he smiled down at you, placing a kiss on top of your head. You felt a small spark ignite within you, and an ache that was barely present. Maybe this was the last time.

Turning around in his lap, you faced him, leaning up to kiss him. His hands travelled down to your hips and butt, caressing and holding you. 

“One more time? Is that okay?” you asked softly, hoping that you weren’t asking too much of him. He looked a bit drained. 

Siebren kissed your lips, suckling softly on your lower lip, and nuzzled you. 

“Of course mijn schat. Anything you need, I’m here.” 

His thumb trailed over to your clit and started to lightly trace around it, earning a whine from you. You reached down and moved his thumb to where you needed it, and he smirked at you. While he caressed you on your most sensitive area, you took the time to wrap your soft hand around his dick and began to stroke it gently, causing him to groan. It hardened quickly, and after a minute you lined it up with your pussy. 

With both legs straddling him, you held his shoulders and sunk down onto his cock, spilling out mewls and moans as you did, eyes rolling backwards, the feeling of stretching you and hitting a different angle was exquisite. Siebren gazed at you, groaning in unparalleled bliss as your small pussy somehow fit all of him inside. He still hardly believed it. He wrapped his large arms around your back and pulled you closer, holding you against his chest as you rode him, kissing you deeply. You came one last time, soaking his lap in your juices as he whispered praises in your ears and kissed your neck. 

Eventually he took charge, your pace not quite enough, holding your waist as he lifted you and brought you back down over and over again, spearing you on him. He did this much faster than you had been able to ride him on your own, and the feeling was intense. He panted, shouting his climax as he pistoned into you, and slammed you down hard once more right to his base as he came violently, your name spilling from his lips. 

You leaned over and kissed him, “Thank you Siebren.”

He stroked your cheek. “It was a team effort. Are you feeling okay? We’ve been, er, at it like rabbits for the better part of the day. I hope you aren’t sore.”

You smiled at him, “Yeah, I’m good. Well, for now. Tomorrow I may not be able to walk. But it will have been worth it.” You paused. Your relationship with him was permanently changed. Was this going to be awkward? Well, more than it currently was? Had he even wanted to be with you before he took one of the candies? The thought that today had been “superficial” made you feel very sad. What if without the candy in his system, he barely even noticed you? Your brow furrowed, lips downturned.

He saw the concern on your face and held your cheek in his palm. 

“My darling, what is it?” he murmured. 

You looked at him dejectedly, “S-Sieb. I really like you. I mean, I liked you before the whole candy thing today. I was just…,” you swallowed, “I was just hoping that today wasn’t just about the hormones. But I know that’s silly of me. Of course it was. I just really want you to like me too, I guess. Even without the candy.” 

You cursed yourself for how stupid that sounded out loud. Of course he had just fucked you because of the candy. Of course he didn’t like you back - you were just his acquaintance, nothing more. You flushed and looked to the side, trying to avoid his gaze, and stood up. 

Suddenly his hands shot out and grabbed both of your arms, pulling you back down to sit on his lap, and he turned your head to face his. He smiled warmly at you, giving you a small squeeze. 

“Sweetheart, you haven’t given me a chance to respond. Listen to me.” He cupped your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. 

“I would never, ever use you for sex like that. Never. You...mean a great deal to me. More than you know, apparently. I’m sorry I haven’t made that more clear, but I was afraid of abusing my position above you. I...I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time now. Even if we hadn’t had those silly candies, I still would have wanted to share this with you. It wasn’t just a result of the aphrodisiacs… I really do enjoy you, mijn chat.” He told this to you earnestly, gazing into your eyes reassuringly. 

You felt as though your heart was singing. He liked you too! He really liked you.

Both of you leaned in for a kiss, knowing that this one was not the result of any external factor wreaking havoc on you both, but a result of your true feelings for each other.

You broke the kiss and grinned at him. 

“So uh, I guess today’s experiment was a big success. We’d better get all the data entered. Dr. O’Deorain will want to know.” you chuckled at the thought of her face when she finds out.

“I think the next time we both have a free day we should begin the second round of testing. We can’t rely on the results of a single test, now can we? There’s room for error.” 

That was fine by you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Dutch; used Google Translate. Don't hurt me.


End file.
